The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Today, a variety of computing devices, including many portable devices, support software applications that display interactive digital maps. A user using one of these computing devices may operate a software application, such as a web browser, to visit a digital map provider to view an interactive digital map. Further, many providers of web content, such as for example retailers that operate brick-and-mortar stores, include digital maps in their content. To this end, the instructions on a web site can invoke an application programming interface (API) of the digital map provider. Still further, a user sometimes may wish to share his or her geographic location with another user, and embed a digital map in an email message, for example. In these and similar situations, a digital map is usually centered around a certain location and has a certain zoom level, i.e., level of magnification.